Christmas Time
by Cana-Puff
Summary: FrUk Family, the best humourous fluff I could do for a request. Arthur gets a present from Francis that he'd never thought he'd recieve... And boy does it make him happy. And, oh Alfred!


Christmas Time

(I know, what an imaginative title. Enjoy~)

What time was it? Of course, time to leap out of bed and run into Mattie's room! And that's exactly what Alfred did. He barrelled towards his twin brother Matthew's room and leapt onto his bed.

"Mattie! Hey, Mattie! It's Christmas!" He stilled to watch Matthew roll over, grumbling.

"That's nice, Al…" Matthew waved a hand to get him to go away, but Alfred grabbed it and pulled. Matthew screeched as he was pulled out of his nice warm bed and into the freezing cold air. "ALFRED!"

"Aahahahaha! Matthew! You know what day it is!"

"Christmas, yes, you said… And I knew that already, Alfred…" Matthew stretched and stood up. "Ok, ok, let's brush our teeth."

After freshening up for the morning, it was time for Alfred to wake up his parents. And he did. In the same manner he did with Matthew.

Alfred burst into the room at high speed, pouncing on the bed of his sleeping adoptive parents. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS!"

"Ah! Alfred, oui, we know!" Papa Francis cried out, clutching at the sheets.

"Alfred! Stop being a nuisance!" Daddy Arthur reprimanded.

Alfred paused, "Wait… Are you guys… Not wearing any clothes?" He stared at their naked shoulders, and leapt off the bed. "Ewww! Ew! No!"

"Qu-quiet!" Daddy Arthur spluttered, flushed. Papa Francis laughed.

"Oui, we are not dressed, so how about you kiddies go downstairs and wait for us, mm?"

"Well… Ok…" Alfred nodded and grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling him downstairs. "Mattie, did you see that? They weren't wearing any clothes…" Was what the couple could hear as their kids headed downstairs. Francis chuckled.

"Ah, mon cher, it looks like the kids found out about Santa's present!" He grinned at Arthur who flushed deeper.

"Sh-Shut up, Frog!" Arthur choked out, scowling. They hurriedly got dressed, shivering, and went downstairs to join their sons.

When they had arrived, they found Matthew sitting on Alfred, who was whining on the floor. This wasn't exactly what they were used to seeing from Matthew, but he surely had his reasons.

"Uh… Mathieu?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He wanted to open his presents, so I'm stopping him," Matthew smiled, innocently.

"Oui, ok, you can get off him now." Matthew did so, smiling sheepishly. Alfred leapt up, taking a deep breath and exhailing.

"Way to ruin my fun, Mattie…" He whined, pouting.

"Cheer up, Alfred, you can open your presents, now," Arthur tried to cheer him up, and it worked because Alfred brightened considerably.

"Really?" He cried, happily.

"Yes, go, let loose, go nuts, whatever," Arthur encouraged, and watched as his son dived into the pile and started grabbing all of his. Matthew calmly sorted out three more piles; his, Papa Francis' and Daddy Arthur's.

They opened the presents, some of them touching, some incredible, and some silly, but everyone loved each one. Arthur was admiring a fantastic leather-bound book that Matthew had nicely bought him before setting it aside.

"Come on, Dad! You've still got a present to open, you're so slow! And I wanna know what it is!" Whinged Alfred, who got a bonk on the head from Matthew.

"He can take as long as he wants, Al!" Matthew scolded, wagging a finger at Alfred who rubbed the top of his head.

"No, no. It's ok. I'll open it now," Arthur put the book aside and picked up the (considerably small) present from the place where his gifts pile once was. The tag stated that the gift was from Francis. Unwrapping it, he found a velvety box. Arthur paused, his heart pounding, before the box was snatched out of his hand.

Francis scooted around to face him on the sofa.

"My love, you know we have been together a while… But we have yet to marry." Arthur nodded, unsure how to react. "Well," Francis got onto the floor, on one knee, beaming, "per'aps this is the time? Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

Was this a dream? It certainly felt that way to Arthur, who's face had gone red.

"I…"

"Ah—You don't have to if you don't really want to, that is! I mean… Ahahaha…" Francis trailed off, feeling his nerve slip away.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure," Was all Arthur could get out. There was another small silence while Francis processed this and slipped the ring onto his finger… Then swept Arthur up into a kiss.

"… Wooooooo… Get in there!" Alfred called. Matthew thumped him. Francis pulled away.

"Bloody- Alfred! That was a nice moment!" Arthur seethed.

"Joyeux Noël, mon cher!" Francis said, ignoring both Arthur and Alfred.


End file.
